The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and manufacturing methods of the semiconductor devices and in particular to a semiconductor device having a flattening film and a manufacturing method for the same.
A semiconductor devices formed in a matrix pattern in a main surface of a semiconductor wafer is divided into respective semiconductor devices (semiconductor chips) by a process called dicing. If a region where the semiconductor wafer is cut by the dicing has a nitride film etc. as a passivation film, cracks or chipping may occur in the nitride film during the cutting. Since the cracks starting from the cut region advance toward each cut semiconductor chip, the semiconductor chip after being divided may have a crack problem.
In order to suppress the crack problem, it is considered effective to form a slot etc. in a region where dicing is performed or in its vicinity to suppress the progress of the cracks. The technology to form slots in the region where the dicing is performed or in its vicinity is disclosed in each of the following patent documents.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-210609[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-303784[Patent Document 3]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-173325[Patent Document 4]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-14806[Patent Document 5]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-187036[Patent Document 6]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-239149[Patent Document 7]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6 (1994)-77315[Patent Document 8]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11 (1999)-251458